Remedial Potions
by tyedyeXbilly
Summary: Professor Snape says Draco needs a tutor for potions. What happens when the tutoring starts? One-shot.


**A/N: Just felt like trying something new. Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own one character and the plot line.  
**

* * *

Draco made his way down to through the Dungeons to Professor Snapes office, who had requested a meeting with Draco earlier that day. Draco had to admit that he was slightly nervous as he grew nearer to his destination. He had wondered why the Potions Master needed to see him outside of class. To his knowledge, he was passing the class rather well and couldn't see any need for this meeting. Then a thought, that most of the students at Hogwarts thought, jumped into his head. He couldn't help but laugh at this thought.

Draco arrived to the Potions Masters' office and knocked heavily on the door.

"Enter," came Professor Snapes emotionless voice from the other side of the door.

Draco entered the room as he was told to and shut the door behind him. He caught a funny smell in the air.

"You're late," stated the professor, not looking up from his papers that needed grading.

"Sir," Draco began with confusion twisting his face, "you never gave me an exact time to be here."

"**SILENCE**," yelled Professor Snape, "or I will deduct points from your house!"

"But, sir, you'd be taking points from your own house," Draco pointed out to him.

"Well…I…" Snape began, stumbling with his words, "I'm sure by now you're wondering why I've asked you to come here?"

"Well, actually not really. It's slightly obvious, isn't it?" asked Draco, thinking back to his earlier thought.

"Then we are in agreement," Professor Snape replied, with a look of victory spreading across his face.

"Sorry Professor, but I don't swing that way," said Draco as he slowly made his was to the door.

"Excuse me?"

"I honestly don't care; it's just the life style you choose. However, I'm not gay. I know it must be difficult to have someone as beautiful as yours truly in you're class room and not be able to do anything. Sorry, you have too much penis for me."

"Actually I asked you to be here because I needed to talk to you about your slipping grade in my class," the Potions Masters voice was now like dry ice.

Draco could bring himself to look at the Professor, he felt too embarrassed by his accusation. He couldn't believe that he just called the Head of his house gay. Surly, there was no way that he'd be getting out of this scot free.

"Slipping grade, sir?" Draco asked him daring to look into his eyes. If looks could kill, Draco would be dead and then some.

"Yes, while you have been growing more and more narcissistic by the day, your grade in my class has fallen in an impressive 'T'," said Professor Snape with a look of loathing on his face.

"'T' is actually a grade?! I thought that was only a joke!"

"It was only a joke, until your inability to create potions came into view. The Ministry has decided to make 'T' an actual grade. You should feel special, Malfoy, the grading system had to be changed due to your stupidity," Professor Snape felt confident with himself as he said this.

_Has he noticed me staring at him during classes?_ Snape thought to himself. What he had heard circling around the hall ways about this particular Slytherin was rather tempting. The Potions Master often caught himself in the middle of an 'adult themed' daydream featuring Draco Malfoy.

"My first thought," Snape began coming from his mind, "was to have you take Remedial Potions classes-"

"Remedial Potions?!"

"**SILENCE**," said Snape for the second time, "however, I have better thing to do then try to teach you something that I've already taught in my classes. Are you familiar with someone by the name of Hermione Granger?"

"Granger, yeah why?"

"I've spoken to her about your 'situation'," Snape raised a hand to stop Malfoy from interrupting again, "and asked her to teach you for me. She didn't seem too thrilled about the idea at first, but soon came around. Your lessons with her will start sometime tonight; she will be in contact with you."

"Couldn't someone else teach me? Why dose it have to be her?"

"She just happens to be the best in your year at potions," said the Potions Master, becoming frustrated with Draco.

"She's still a filthy mudblood."

Professor Snape began to rub his left temple, feeling a migraine coming on, "Listen Draco, I'm afraid that I'm not the one that's coming up with this plot line. This is the way it has to be-"

"Well, I'm starting to get tired of being stuck with her in some way, shape and form! Where's the author of this at?!"

"5555 Pinnacle Dr, Chamblin Ridge. Grovetown, GA."

Draco left the Potions Masters office and made his was to the Entrance Hall, he knew that he wouldn't be able to apparate from the grounds of Hogwarts. So, once on the school grounds, he made his way to Hogsmeed, some how unseen by any staff member. He made it to Hogsmeed a bit too quickly and apprated on the spot to 5555 Pinnacle Dr, Chamblin Ridge, Grovetown GA.

* * *

A knock on the door pulled tyedyeXbillys attention away from the fan fiction she had been typing. She paused the song she had been listening to while typing, 'Don't Trust Me' by 3oh!3, and went to answer to door. When tyedyeXbilly opened the door, she was absolutely shocked at who was standing in her door way. It was none other than the gorgeous Draco Malfoy.

"Holy shit, I thought you where a fictional character!" she exclaimed at the slight of him.

"The bloody hell I am!" He shouted at her."Stop putting me in situations that evolve Hermione Ganger!"

"NO! It's my story and Ill do with it what I want!" she shouted back to him.

"Like hell you will!" he retorted withdrawing his wand from his robes.

"Hang on, just wait," she began, throwing her hands up in a protective manor, staring wide eyed at his wand, "let's work something out!"

Draco lowered his raised wand and thought this over for a moment.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well…I was thinking…" tyedyeXbilly let her sentence trail off. At this moment she only thought of one thing to do; she made a lunge for his wand that was still in his hand. After a small struggle tyeydyeXbilly was able to get his wand, holding it up to him. He seemed frightened to have his own wand pointed dangerously at him.

"I was thinking," she started as she shoved him out of the front door, his wand still pointed at him, "that you should go back to Hogwarts so I can finish my fan fiction!"

He only nodded and, cautiously, she handed him back his wand. He apparated back to Hogwarts and tyedyeXbilly made her way back over to her computer, continuing to type the fan fiction.

* * *

Draco was back at Hogsmeed and made his way back to the castle in a grumpy mood. He entered the castle and was not seen by any of the staff members. He did see, however, Hermione Granger exiting the Great Hall.

"Oi!" Draco called after her, picking up the speed of his walking to catch up to her. She turned around to face him.

"Malfoy, I've been looking for you," she said when she was him.

"Alan Rick- er, Professor Snape just told me that you where going to tutor me in potions," he said to her once he had caught up.

"Yes, it appears that way. Hopefully, you wont mind spending time with a mudblood, that is if you can stand being around me without insulting me."

"Watch it, Granger. I don't like having to spend time with you anymore that you do with me," he spat at her.

"On the contrary, I was rather looking forward to rubbing it in your face. You having to get help from me. You're lucky that I even agreed to this."

Draco felt his blood boil as she said this. There was nothing he could do, however, but to deal with it. He knew that if he where to say what he wanted to her, she wouldn't help him and if his grade was as bad as Professor Snape made it out to be, then he really needed the help.

"Having fun not being able to say anything back?"

Still, Draco fought off the urge so say something.

"Well," she started glancing down to her watch, "It still into too late, I think we should start tonight. Snape said we could use an empty room in the dungeons and get what we needed out of the storage room."

They headed towards the dungeons mostly in silence. Hermione tried to stir up a conversation, but it didn't work like she hoped it would. After several failed attempts, they where finally at the empty room Professor Snape said they could use.

"I guess we should start with a potion you've been having some difficulty with," Hermione said as she got a cauldron from a cabinet.

"I have been having a bit of trouble with the Strengthening Solution," he replied.

"Right, Ill go get the ingredients, be right back," she said as she made her way out of the class room.

Draco got his potions book out of his school bag and opened it to the Strengthening Solution page. He thought, for a split second, that he could leave before she got back. However, he needed to improve his grade, so he stayed there, looking over the page in the book.

Draco heard and smelled something that made his attention stray away from the book.

_Popcorn? _He thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Snape popped himself some popcorn to enjoy the show that was about to happen.

"Playing match-maker, are we?" came a voice from behind the Professor which caused him to jump. The Potions Master turned around quickly to find Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, watching him very closely.

Snape got his popcorn out of the microwave and said, "I am Professor Snape, the Match-Maker Master." He walked over to his peep-hole, which gave off a nice view of the classroom he lent to Hermione and Draco, sat down and nibbled on his popcorn waiting for it all to happen. Due to his eagerness, Professor Snape did not notice Professor Dumbledore conjure another peep-hole and sit down next to him, taking some of his popcorn, waiting for it to happen, just like Snape.

* * *

In the other room, Hermione had just come back empty handed.

"I though you were getting the ingredients," Draco said noticing the fact that Hermione didn't have them.

"Professor Snape forgot to unlock the storage room door. He might have moved some of them into here for us," She said hopefully and began to look around and through cabinets. Draco began to search with her. They were too involved with their search to hear the soft clicking noise the door made as it locked its self. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful in their search for the ingredients.

"Well," said Draco after they searched the last cabinet, "I guess we'll have to start tomorrow."

Hermione gave a small huff, having wasted her time that she could have spent being a book worm, and went to the door. When she tried to open it, it was locked.

"_Alohomora_," she exclaimed to the door, it didn't open. She turned to face Draco and said, "It would appear that we're locked in."

* * *

"Good thinking," Dumbledore whispered to Snape in the next room.

"I knew she was a smarty pants so I didn't want her to try that charm and it work." Snap replied in a whisper.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Hear what?"

"It almost sounded as of someone whispered," said Draco as he began looking around the room for someone who might be there.

* * *

Snape couldn't help but to giggle at how silly Draco looked.

"Snape hush! Do you want us to get caught?" Dumbledore asked in a rushed whisper.

"Dumbledore, you need to calm down, we're not going to get caught," replied Snape in the same whisper, reaching into his pocket to get something out of it. He finally got what he was looking for, a little baggy with some sort of green herb in it. He reached back into his robe and pulled out some small papers.

"Snape it that-"

"I told you needed to calm down," he said as he began to roll some of the green herb in the paper.

* * *

"I just heard someone giggle!" Draco said, now looking around the room like a maniac. "You did hear it, didn't you?"

"Draco, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked looking at him in an odd fashion.

"I think someone's watching us."

"Honestly, Malfoy, who'd be doing that?"

"I don't know I just know they are. But, where _are_ they?"

* * *

Snape lit the tip of his wand, put the rolled up green herb between his lips, put the opposite end of it into the flame and took a long drag. A few moments passed and Snape blew out the smoke making the room slightly cloudy. He then handed the rolled herb to Dumbledore who stared blankly at it.

"Well don't just let it burn," said Snape.

"I don't know what's in this," Professor Dumbledore said trying to hand it back to Professor Snape; he refused to take it back.

"I got it from Professor Sprout, okay? Do you think she'd mess with it all that much?"

"Well…" Dumbledore couldn't think of an argument for this. So he put the rolled up herb between his lips and took a small drag, coughing as he did so.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that Granger! I know what I heard!" He was getting furious with her. _Why hadn't she heard it?_

"You're the only one who heard it though," she began as she walked back over to the door trying to think of how to unlock it, "I think me mi-"

She was cut off by a clear sound of someone coughing near by.

"You had to hear that!" said Draco.

There wasn't any doubt in Hermione about what she heard. _Someone coughed and it sounded close, almost as if coming from a wall, _she thought to herself. Dracos' thought of them being watched now seemed more of a possibility. She caught a smell of something, something burning, something she was sure she smelled during a Herbology class where Professor Sprout had been acting rather giggly.

"Do you smell that?" She asked turning away from the door, now facing Draco.

"Yeah, smells like," he took a long whiff of the air, "Professor Snapes office."

* * *

"Oh shit!" said Snape who was now rolling around on the floor with laughter, "I…think…..we've….been….caught."

Dumbledore tried his hardest to form a sentence between his fits of laughter, which where brought on by Snapes incontrollable laughter, "We need……..to get….out…..of here!" He managed to say as he crawled to the door.

"I…..don't…..think…..I'm going……to….make….it. Go on…..without….me." He replied, tears where now coming out of his eyes due to him laughing so hard.

"You've always…..been a …..brave…..man," Dumbledore said as he reached the door and grabbing the door knob. He pulled the door with all his might, but it would not open. "It won't open!" he said to Snape, who was still laughing and curled up into the fetal position.

* * *

"Its coming from over here!" cried Hermione, who now was convinced that someone was watching.

Draco and Hermione searched the wall for any sign that someone was watching them. They soon found two little holes, which where leaking smoke, and both of them looked into them. They couldn't believe what they where seeing, Professor Snape looked as though he was having a very funny seizure on the floor and Professor Dumbledore pulling on a door knob as if his life depended on it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Hermione shouted through the hole before she thought about it.

Snape had now begun to laugh even harder and Dumbledore turned around slowly and approached the hole in the wall as if it were a deadly snake. He placed his face close to the hole and looked eye to eye with Hermione.

"Language, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore.

"What are you doing!?" this time it came from Draco.

"Well-"started Dumbledore.

"I am Professor Snape, the Match-Maker Master!" said Snape, who had gotten up off the floor and seemed to be able to control his laughing fit. However he was now dancing round the small room in which he had been hiding.

"You see Miss Granger people seem to like the idea of you and Mr. Malfoy hooking up, so naturally, the Match-Maker Master took it upon himself to give you two an opportunity."

Both Hermione and Draco stared at him, mouths hanging wide open.

"You've got to be kidding me! There is absolutely no way I'm snogging a mudblood," said Draco as he left from the hole he had been looking through.

"Chicken shit," Hermione said. She had had enough of him calling her that. She knew that it would annoy him to say he was scared, even if she did have to snogg him, she wouldn't care. All she needed was the satisfaction of getting under his skin.

"Snape quick, I think their about to do something!" said Dumbledore in a whisper, so that he didn't ruin this for Hermione and Draco, waving over Snape. Snape quickly, as told, got back over to his hole with difficulty. His robes seemed to have snaked themselves around his ankles, once in front of his hole, he again, nibbled on some popcorn and watched.

"I'm not scared! Excuse me if I don't want your mudblood filth on me," he yelled at her hotly.

Hermione was now fuming and with all the courage she could muster up, she walked over to him and kissed him square on the lips.

Over at the wall where they discovered Snape and Dumbledore came loud shouts of victory.

Draco was completely taken aback by this. He felt his blood boiling as she kissed him. His instinct told him to kiss her back, but there was no way he was going to be doing that any time soon. Without wasting anymore time, he pushed her off of him and felt as if he was going to be sick.

"Wait! That's not how it's supposed to happen!" cried Snape.

"Tough shit!" Draco yelled back.

The door to the classroom unlock and Draco dashed out of there as quickly as he could, shortly fallowed by Hermione. She didn't fancy too much what she had done, but liked the thought that she had just done a great insult of him.

"What about the cornucopia of love?" asked Dumbledore as his eyes began to water with tears.

"Dunno mate," was all Snape said in reply as he pulled out his little baggy of green herb.


End file.
